digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Letter from the Front-Line
Letter from the Front-Line is the twentieth episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Mako & Kurt return to Gale's Books & inform Morgan & Tom that Justimon Vented Charlie, sacrificing himself to save Mako. Kurt blames himself for what happened & says that he could have saved him if only he had Vented TigerVespamon. Mako tells Kurt that he shouldn't blame himself because he's the one to blame, then Mako takes off on his motorcycle. Kurt then leaves. Johnny & the Charles Brothers return to Murmuxmon's lair. Takato Matsuki is in a wheelchair behind them. Murmuxmon reminds the Charles Brothers of rule number 1 -- Nobody Vents Gallantmon till Beelzemon is gone. The Charles Brothers agree. Johnny leaves to prepare the baiting of their next trap. Murmuxmon orders the Charles Brothers to watch Gallantmon, & only watch. After the Charles Brothers leave, Murmuxmon looks at Takato Matsuki, "Takato, Takato, Takato." Kurt returns to his apartment & finds a letter in Chris' backpack that he wrote to his father but never got to send it. Kurt reads the letter, as Morgan is looking at pictures of the hero of Gramercy Heights with tears falling. Charlie: "Dear dad, I know you're probably pretty angry at me right now. Dad, I'm sorry I ran out on you like that. I guess I just couldn't face my failure. I wish I could say everything's fine now, but it isn't. You see, my grades are only getting worse. After I was discharged, I didn't know what to do. But then I got a chance to work for what I thought was a branch of homeland security, & I saw it as a new way to serve my country. And at first I did fine. Dad, you would have been so proud. I brought honor to the uniform I wore. But then the big "A" started to cut into my game. I kept remembering what you always said -- Just get to the fight & let your training guide you. But training can't heal my mind. You know, & I told myself I could control the coughing if I just kept a clear head. After all, Pop, you always said a hero is a guy who keeps his cool when everyone else loses theirs. I was determined not to give up. You taught me that. Do you remember? You also taught me that if your determination runs low, fill it back up with loyalty. Remember that one? And Pop, you know what the Marine motto is -- Semper Fidelis, "Always Faithful." I'll never betray my friends. Never. But you can't bounce back from what I've got, & no amount of loyalty or dedication will change that. See, Pop, I thought about courage. You always said that courage was facing your fears, & the proof of courage was in the risk you take & the sacrifices you make. So, what can I say? My heart & soul are in it, but my brain isn't. I'm helpless, & there's nothing I can do. I spent my whole life trying to be the hero that you taught me was the highest achievement possible. I'm sorry, dad. I'll never be that hero." Mako is holding Depthmon's Advent Deck, telling himself that it's his fault. He then sees a reflection of himself talking to him again. Mako says that he should of forced Charlie out of the fight. The reflection reminds Mako that this is war, a leader has to suspect this to happen. But Mako says that he's not the leader & never was, & never wanted the responsibility of being a leader. But the reflection reminds him that there's no one else to take, he's the only one left. So Mako then asks what if he just quits, but the reflection just fades away without responding to that question. Mako then senses Minions coming through mirrors, so he transforms & destroys them. The Charles Brothers ambush Kurt. Kurt says he's not afraid. The Charles Brothers taunt on about how "Depthmon got Dunked." Kurt pushes Derek down & tells him that he made a mistake not finishing him off before, then says he's going to fix that & takes out his Digi-Deck. The three transform & fight. They take down Gallantmon. Sleipmon wants to Vent him, but TigerVespamon tells him "no", they promised. TigerVespamon & Sleipmon leave. After witnessing it for herself, Lauren realizes that everything Morgan has been telling her is all true. Mira Watson sits down next to her & tells Lauren that she's worried about Morgan's safety, & the guys she's hanging out with are dangerous. Lauren tells her that one of them pushed Morgan down, & one of them transformed into some kind of "robot" right in front of her. Mira tells Lauren that she knows all about it, & that's why she came to her & explains that she has friends that can help her & needs to know what Morgan knows about these "robots." Mira gives Lauren a Flash Drive to plug into Morgan's laptop to download all the information from the laptop for Mira. Mira explains that all she has to do is plug it in, & it does the rest. Kurt returns to Gale's Books & informs Morgan & Tom that he tried to take on the Charles Brothers alone. Johnny calls the store to talk to Morgan. Tom passes the Speakerphone to Morgan. Morgan presses the button for them all to hear. Johnny says to tell Kurt that he thinks he knows where his dad is, then gives an address. Kurt starts heading out. Tom asks, what if it's a trap, what if Mako was right and Johnny is Justimon? But Kurt says that it doesn't matter, they have his dad, & he owes it to Charlie. So Kurt heads on over without waiting for Mako first, & Morgan goes with him.